


Mousetrap

by anticentristpropaganda



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: F/M, LGBT, M/M, THIS IS REALLY SAD BUT CUTE OK, Unresolved Tension, ancom is a lil sadboi (sorry guys), jreg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticentristpropaganda/pseuds/anticentristpropaganda
Summary: Ancom thought Tankie liked him back until he goes out on a date... with a girl. This is written from Ancap's POV
Relationships: Anarkiddy/Tankie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Mousetrap

Mousetrap

Ancom was curled up on the couch, his nose stuck in a book. The book couldn't contain his eyes, however, which were peering over the edge to catch a glimpse of Tankie through the window by the front door. Tankie was on a date today, with An-Syn. She had her back to the door, and Tankie stood over her, both of them smiling and flirting.

I normally don't invest in my roommates' drama, but Ancom was so helpless. He was a small mouse, peering into the mouth of the trap. His eyes begged for a glance from Tankie, but he wasn't having it.

And so the trap was set.

Tankie had never had a girl over before. I think that's what gave Ancom hope. The Libertarian would be mad at me for not monetizing this, but something inside me melted. I felt for Ancom. We all thought Tankie liked Ancom back, too. They had this chemistry. I was now watching it all fall apart.

Tankie and An-Syn moved closer, like magnets. Ancom put down his book entirely. For a moment, Tankie looked over at Ancom, and their eyes wordlessly communicated. Ancom wore a look that said, "please don't do this." Tankie looked at his shoes. He looked at An-Syn.

The trap tensed up.

An-Syn tilted her head, trying to read Tankie's expression. He swallowed.

The trap snapped. He leaned in and kissed her.

Ancom's mouth hung open, as if he were going to collapse right there. He looked at the ground, but nothing could stop the tears from flowing.

I looked into the eyes of the mouse. His soul had been snapped. That's what happens when you set up a mousetrap. He doesn't know any better, and when he gets hurt, he doesn't recover. I prayed that Ancom would recover. But after all, he was just the mouse.


End file.
